Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Clash of two Dimensions
Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Clash of two Dimensions is a crossover with Power Rangers Super Megaforce and VR Troopers, created by Pat141Elite. It is a two-part crossover that takes place after the episodes Silver Lining in the main TV series. In addition, it also features a crossover with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Characters Super Mega Rangers |Jake Holling |Azim Rizk |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |Ciara Hanna |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |John Mark Loudermilk |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |Cameron Jebo |} VR Troopers Synopsis TBA Legendary Ranger Modes Part 1 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Clash of two Dimensions, part 1: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Red Space Ranger (Red Battlized Armor) **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Gold Samurai Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger (Red Dragon Fire Ranger) **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Silver Space Ranger (female version) **Super Megaforce Green - Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Mercury Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger (S.P.D. Battlizer Sonic Mode) **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Silver **Super Megaforce Silver - White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Robo Knight, Red Overdrive Ranger (Red Sentinel Ranger) *The season two team Mighty Morphin Rangers uses the 1995 movie version of their suits. *When Troy, Noah, Jake, Orion in their Legendary Red Ranger mode, they directly go to their battlizer modes. **''Power Rangers in Space'' marks the first battlizer. Part 2 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Clash of two Dimensions, part 2: **Super Megaforce Red - S.P.D. Red Ranger, Red Time Force Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Red, Zeo Ranger V, Wolf Warrior, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Super Megaforce Blue - S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Blue Time Force Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Blue, Zeo Ranger III, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Super Megaforce Yellow - S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Yellow Time Force Ranger (skirted version), Ranger Operator Series Yellow, Zeo Ranger II, Red Samurai Ranger ♀, Kamen Rider Incisor **Super Megaforce Green - S.P.D. Green Ranger, Green Time Force Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Green, Zeo Ranger IV, Black Lion Warrior, Kamen Rider Torque **Super Megaforce Pink - S.P.D. Pink Ranger, Pink Time Force Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Black (female version), Zeo Ranger I, White Mystic Ranger, Kamen Rider Siren **Super Megaforce Silver - S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold/Ranger Operator Series Silver (hybrid), Gold Zeo Ranger, Magna Defender, Kamen Rider Thrust *Of all the extra Legendary Mode, two of them joined a team before the sixth Ranger joins in: **S.P.D. Shadow Ranger: Anubis "Doggie" Kruger became the Shadow Ranger when he rescues Kat Manx from Benagg. **White Mystic Ranger: In the first episode of Mystic Force, Udonna morphs into the White Mystic Ranger when battling the forces of darkness, only to be defeated momentarily and her Snow Staff stolen by Koragg. *So far that the Galaxy Rangers don't have a Sixth Ranger of their own, the Magna Defender served his role as the sixth member of the team. *When the Rangers in their Legendary Kamen Rider Mode, Emma transforms directly into Kamen Rider Siren instead of camo, whilst Jake changes into Kamen Rider Torque, due to the fact it would be redundant for the Rangers to have two more greens in this mode. **It is also due to the fact that Kamen Rider Siren is the only female Rider. Notes *JB's new suit now uses from Uchuu Keiji Sharivan. As with from the season 2 of VR Troopers when Ryan's new suit uses that from Uchuu Keiji Shaider. See Also *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen:'' Kamen Rider mode change concept *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Sailing Into Virtual Reality'': fanfiction with similar plot. Category:Crossovers Category:Super Megaforce